


I like the sea

by twin_fics



Series: The sea [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno liked the sea... but maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed

He liked the sea, so the filming of Arashi's last CM had felt almost like a day off for him. They had spent the day playing beach games (hit-the-watermelon had been really funny), swimming... they had even made a barbecue! Though there were still a few scenes that needed to be recorded, the director had given them a little break for an hour. Nino disappeared as soon as the director said "cut!". He supposed he had gone to a quiet place where he could play to his latest game. Poor Nino, he didn't like the sea too much so it had been a tough filming for him. Aiba and Sho went to buy some drinks and Jun was making the most of the remaining light to read a book, resting in a deck chair. Ohno, feeling a bit restless, decided to take a stroll down the beach.

He took off his shoes, leaving them in the filming location, to experience the warmth of the sand between his toes. He walked slowly along the seashore enjoying the sound of the waves, the smell of salt, the breeze caressing his hair... He really liked the sea.

A shell half buried in the sand caught his attention. He took it in his hands to examine it more closely. It showed a really unusual combination of colors, mainly light pink and blue, and under the sunset's beams it seemed to have some silver and golden spots too.

He had been walking while looking at the shell so he was surprised when he raised his head and saw him. He sat under the shadow of a palm tree, his jacket neatly folded beside him, the sea breeze softly blowing his bangs. As he had supposed, Nino was already absorbed in his game. Ohno couldn't help but smile at the sight of his cute short fingers gripping the blue DS.

He felt he had finally found what he had been looking for all this time... without even knowing it.

"Nino..."

He didn't notice he had said his name out loud until Nino raised his head and looked him. Feeling the shell still in his hand, he smiled and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Nino, look at the shell I've found! Don't you think it has a strange mixture of colors? Look, it's beautiful!"

Suddenly, a cold wave splashed against his bare feet making him laugh a bit surprised. He looked again at Nino and... _**there it was**_. That intense expression he had seen sometimes on Nino's face when he was looking at him. That burning gaze that never failed to make Ohno's heart skip a beat. Like a moth attracted to a light, he looked at Nino completely mesmerized.

"What have you been doing, Oh-chan? You can't return to the set with disheveled hair. The hair stylist will get mad at you. Let me fix it for you"

Nino's voice snapped him out of his trance. He smiled in agreement at the younger man and waited patiently for him to rise and come towards him. Though some people could find it strange, Nino was always like that, making sure that his band mates looked perfect before appearing on TV... well, except if he considered funny to announce that you had your pants' zipper open in the middle of a program. What Nino couldn't possibly know was that Ohno had used this to his benefit more than once, disheveling his own hair or even buttoning incorrectly his shirt. That fond expression in Nino's face when he was helping him fix whatever needed to be fixed, was worthy of any lecture he could get.

Ohno liked the sea... but he still liked Nino more... maybe he should tell him this in their way back to the filming.


End file.
